User talk:Awyman13
Testing Pt II Deleted the page and now leaving a message to test the bug reported to Community Support further. Happy editing! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images I checked on those images you mentioned on Apprentice's page. All of the BF2MC weapons are already the right size, at 250px. The Bad Company levels infobox ones are at 300px, does this need to be changed? 21:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, which photos? All the ones that I see appear to be as wide as the infoboxes. : 21:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I went through nearly all of Apprentice's image contributions to pages, and they all seem to be in order, at 250px for weapons and 300px for maps. The only ones that are smaller than that are small gadgets like Hand grenade and Laser Designator, and those don't look right if they are made bigger. :: 21:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::What Arrow said about the Gadgets. I would've made them 250px, but I had them sized differently when I made the images so it'd just be the item in the image. Because of that, they don't really look good if they're sized at 250px. I can go back and try to get bigger images if you want, there'll just be a lot of space around the item though. ::: 23:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: So which ones need to be merged? The only ones that I know of being separate are Machete, Plantation Knife, Commando knife, and Bayonet. I'd agree with the first two being merged, but the bayonet is a fundamentally different weapon in 1942 and 1943, and the Commando is also a different weapon in mechanics. 22:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Great minds think alike? I'll start working on it. : 23:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I've finished, you can look it over. :: 23:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Notifications Hey man, thought I'd let you know that I left a message on the Community Wiki in order to get some help on the notification issue. Let's hope we can fix this. 07:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Nice Nice new profile pic. ;) Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Air Force Symbol Here you go, man. 07:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nice, you thief. JK :P 08:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: I thought that is what we were doing, as very long pages cause problems with editing? It has no detrimental effect, as the page still appears exactly the same. Is it causing any problem? 17:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Present Danke schön! :) 08:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bleach Logo and Chat Here you go. 02:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Yeah, man. And regarding the fact that zh1nt0 (Daniel Matros) hasn't played since November, well, he stated his life does not revolve around his work, which is very sensible. But yeah, BF4Central is a no-no. I still go there to correct people in the comments section. Though, my comments have to be "approved", which is just hilarious, because prior to Battlefield 4's announcement, that was not the case. 12:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How do you feel me adding the levolution sections? Also, are there any policies I should be aware of? Anything else I can help with? Thank you! Cameron.Vickers.Vicks007kid (talk) 13:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: 4000 edits Thanks, buddy. Get in chat if you can. 05:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC)